


Destined to Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: Elfquest, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has known who her lifemate has been ever since the changing from child to woman…yet he doesn't know, not yet. He is to busy chasing after his lovemate's not knowing how bad he is hurting her. Yet she still won't tell him, she doesn't want to believe that love is deicide by the gods and not themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Au

* * *

Kagome sneered as she watched Skywise, Fahr her mind whispered to her, fawn over his lovemate's, disgusting. To think he was her lifemate, why the gods chose him she would never know but she was not going to follow their choices blindly. She was born a rebel and she would die one. She blinked as her chosen wolf, Koji, nudged her trygin to get her to trun away from the sight of him and his…lovers. She obyed and let him nudge her along towards the other elves.

She smiled at her brother Strongbow and he arched an eyebrow at her, she merely shrugged her plain green tunic shifting with the motion. She laughed as Ember launched herself at her and tired to nip her. In no time she had the small female pined and smiled down at her.

"Kagome try not to kill my cub please." She smiled as she rolled over and looked up at Cutter and his lifemate Leetah, offing as Ember stranded her stomach. "I don't know why but your cub has this odd urge to always try and kill me." They all laughed as Ember pouted but laid on top of Kagome her head resting above her heart.

"Am not, I just want to be strong like you!" Kagome patted the girls mess of tangled red hair but hmmed as she sat up, Ember still in her grasp. She careful rose to her feet and handed the young tomboyish girl off to her mother. "One day little one for now enjoy your childhood. Cutter I'm going to scout the lands, tell my brother I will be back when I am and not to worry." With that she turned on her heel her wolf by her side.

Leetah frowned as Kagome once again stalked off on her own. "I worry for her Cutter she's always alone…" Cutter frowned as well pulled his lifemate to his side, their cub in her arms. "She's always been a bit of a loner, ever since birth. I know she can take care of herself but I to worry. Ever since hitting puberty she's been a bit off. She used to follow Skywise and I around all the time, much to Strongbow's annoyance, now…now she's always off on her own." He paused as he watched the small Elvin female disappear over the ridge.

She was a looker, even he would admit that. She wasn't the most gorgeous of their pack but she ranked up there with her natural beauty. Her hair was as dark as the night and as sot as a raven's wing. Her eyes were as blue as the summer sky and her skin a shade of milk despite being in the woods all the time. Her body was still transiting from a child's to a woman's but if she as anything like her mother she would be very well endowed. Already her baby fat was giving way to muscles.

"I think….she feels awkward. Most of us have found out lifemates since coming here, or in Skywise's case lovemate's. I feel bad but there's really nothing I can do about it. I mean…once she's found her lifemate she will be happy but I wish she would at least take on a lovemate I know there are many who wish to be hers for however long she will let them be hers."

Leetah sighed. "You Cutter, while strong and cunning in so many aspects fail to see what is right before your eyes. Ember, darling this is why females are the fairer sex, now do go find your brother its almost time for dinner." Cutter arched an eyebrow at her as he pulled her into his arms. "You speak as if you know something I do not, please do tell."

Leetah merely sighed but leaned up to give him a peck on his lips before pulling out of his arms. "You need to watch your pack more closely, maybe then you will see it." With that she turned on her heel her skirt twirling behind her beckoning her mate to follow her, he did so scratching the back of his head as he ran over her words. "Women."

The moon was taking its place in the sky as the elves below it slowly got ready to retire for the night. Cutter himself was putting his young ones to bed when a very distraught Strongbow barged into his home and made his way to him. "Kagome, she has not returned yet and I am worried about her, she has never stayed out past nightfall without letting me know first."

Cutter rose and placed a soothing hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm sure she is fine old friend." It did no good. Strongbow furrowed his eyebrows. "She has not been herself since coming here and I fear for her Cutter please my friend help me look for her. We don't even know these lands all that well!" Cutter frowned noticing his friend was in a panic but nodded. "Come, we will go look for her. Leetah let the others know to be on the lookout for Kagome if she is found I want to know right away."

Leetah nodded quickly standing up and readying herself to spread the news. Kagome was like yet another younger sister to her and the fact that they had similar powers bonded them in a way that no other would ever know. In fact it wasn't well known but Kagome was even more skilled and blessed then she, able to erect barriers and block others out of her mind. Hence why she was helping to train her son.

"I will go now, Cutter my love be careful." With that she exited the hut and began waking the others of the tribe.

Cutter nodded at Strong bow and they exited the hut, he blinked as he noticed Skywise hanging around his home. "I take it you've heard?" Skywise nodded a serious look in his eyes, a rare feet for the laid back elf. "Yes, lets go find the silly girl. She's probably gotten herself lost."

Strongbow glared at him, not liking the fact that he was joking around at such a time. "This is not time for your jokes just go back to your lovemates where we all know you want to be. We don't need your help." In no time Skywise was in his face snarling, "Don't speak of what you know nothing about. I care about Kagome, as much as you and Cutter do, we are as close as litter mates, even more so then you her blood brother!" Cutter quickly broke the two apart and shoved Skywise back towards his hut.

"Strongbow this is not the time, go ahead and start the search I shall be there shortly." Strongbow growled but nodded stomping away.

Once he was out of ear shot he turned to a glaring Skywise. "Did you have to do that? He is worried enough as it is!" Skywise merely scoffed. "If he wasn't so busy doing his own thing he would know where Kagome is right now." Cutter shook his head. "So would you yet you were to busy with your lovemates. Look lets not get into this now my brother we have to find Kagome and make sure she's safe. She has the directional sense of a blind goblin above ground." Both of them shred a strained smile but took off to look for Kagome, their wolves by their sides.

Kagome sighed as the wind ran through her black hair, her blue gaze on the mother moon. She had her legs tucked up to her chest and her head resting on them as she star gazed. A hobby she had picked up from Skywise and was now left alone to pursue. Ever since acquiring his lovemates he had been to busy to star gaze with her. How she missed the way his voice would get an octave higher as he blabbed on about the stars and their formations, forgetting he had taught them to her long ago.

She used to find it a tad bit annoying that he always acted like he knew more then her, when in fact all he saw was stars and their formations. She saw the stories they told, the things they saw. Such was a gift she had been given by the old ones upon her birth, a gift she kept secret, from most. Only a very select few knew about it.

She sighed as she leaned back taking in the body warmth proved by her wolf Koji. She knew she should have sent word that she was going to star gaze but she didn't feel like it. Sitting here gazing up at the stars just made her miss the old days with Skywise and Cutter, before puberty hit, before they came here. She scowled at that thought, if those stupid humans hadn't started that fire they would still be in the woods and she would be recognized lifemate to Skywise. Yet the humans had set fire to their forest and here they were.

While it was a horrid thing for her it had opened so many doors for her fellow pack mates that she instantly felt bad thinking that life would have been better if they hadn't come here. If not Cutter would not have found his lifemate, nor would so many of her other pack mates, so what if she was the only one unhappy? She could deal with it as long as the others were happy.

"So is my burden…" The words were whispered but her wolf heard them and curled around her in comfort. He had been with her since he had been born, they shared a link like no other. Most wolves picked a partner out of necessity or just pure instinct. His choice was one made by destiny, he was made for her and they both knew it, they were more then rider and wolf, more then friends, more the family, they just were and they always would be.

So with a small smile she curled into a ball and let him wrap around her the rumbling of his chest lulling her to sleep. With a small smile she let herself fall into a land of dreams where they were back home in the forest and she and Skywise were lifemates, with a liter, and all was right.

Sadly for her she was awoken the next day by a foot roughly nudging at her side, she whined and tried to burrow deeper into Kjoi's fur but the offender would not have it. "Get up Kagome, you are in so much trouble." Even though her mind was fogy with sleep she knew that voice. She groaned. "Go away Fahr, let me be." With that she snuggled closer to her wolf and drifted back to sleep.

Skywise was rigid with shock, she had….she had just called him by his soul name, a name only his parents had known, before being killed, and Cutter, he was his brother in soul. How did she know it? Yes they were close before hitting the growth but he had never told anyone his soul name. Could she be his lifemate? If so why didn't he know he soul name? Wasn't that how it worked? That was how it was for the others. They saw their lifemate knew their soul name then became mates and had a litter. With shaky steps and his mind full of so many racing thoughts he turned tail and ran away from the scene, passing a surprised Cutter as he tried to get away from the confusion of what had just happened and what it implied.

Cutter watched with surprised and suspicious eyes as Skywise ran past him muttering gibberish under his breath. He turned from the sight as his wolf nudged him forward. He looked at the top of the hill and there was Kagome's wolf Koji and where Koji was so was Kagome, they were like litter mates. So with a sigh he made his way up the hill, wondering why Skywise had left her there, and nodded at Koji as he kneeled down to nudged Kagome. He smiled as she whimpered like a pup but shook her shoulder.

"Kagome wake up, you have the whole pack out looking for you." He smiled as she sat up still half asleep and rubbing her eyes. "Ngggh Cutter! I already told Farh to leave me alone why can't you? You're both such jerks!" He would have smiled at her childish ways, he would have rubbed her head and placed her on his back, carrying her back to the tribe, he would have done many things if he had not been so shocked by the fact that she uttered his soul brothers' soul name.

He grabbed her shoulders and made her focus on him, her eyes losing their sleepy look. "How do you know Skywise's soul name?" Kagome gulped as his grip tightened a bit and whimpered making her wolf growl at Cutter. She reached back placing a shaky hand on him to try and clam him, all the while know the words she spoke next would change everything. "Why wouldn't I know the name of my lifemate?"

Cutter's eyes widened as he sat down next to Kagome, finally putting the pieces together. The reason Kagome was so sad and unhappy here was because she had to watch her lifemate be with others. Yet, if she was his life mate why did Skywise not recognize her? Was he like Leetah, who fought their bond so very hard yet gave in anyways? With a low rumbled form his chest he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her to his side, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Is he fighting it?"

Kagome shook her head knowing she would have to tell him everything, event though as tribe leader she should have told him anyways, she just hoped he would not be to mad at her. "He does not even know, so please don't blame him. You see…I have been blessed by the old ones. I have powers similar to Leetah and then some. I have been blocking my soul name from Skywise since I went through the change…"

Cutter frowned yet he did nothing, he had learned from experience and tales from his lifemate that being a chosen one of the elders was hard. Kagome herself had lost both her parents at a young age and was left to Strongbow to raise. "Does anyone else know? Your bother?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, the only ones who know are Leetah, Savah, and Suntop. My mother swore me to tell no one on her death bed and I have kept that promise, they just figured it out and I filled in the blanks. I'm so sorry I kept it from you Cutter, I tried my best to help the tribe without anyone finding out…"

Cutter nodded, thinking back to all the times when one of their own fell ill and after she paid them a vist they always got better. Even so he was a bit bitter about being in the dark, not at Kagome mind you but his lifemate. They were supposed to share everything, yet in the back of his mind he knew she kept is a secret to protect Kagome. "I understand but why? Why would you hide your soul name from your lifemate?"

Kagome looked away from him and looked out over the scenery that laid sprawled before them. "I refuse to fully believe that our paths, our lifemates, our lives, and everything is decided by the gods. I want to be able to fall in love on my own, to make my own choices. I know finding your lifemate is supposed to be the best thing that can happen to you, yet…I am afraid to let such an important decision be made by those I have never seen."

Cutter blinked, not really understanding, well not anymore. He was happy, happier then he had ever been with his lifemate and cubs. Why was Kagome so afraid of letting herself be happy? "I don't understand. Do you not love Skywise?"

Kagome shook her head as she stood up wrapping her arms around herself. "I do! It's..it's just I want him to love me because he loves me, not because he has to…"

Cutter stood up as well and faced her. "I may not be the brightest of this tribe but I do know the Gods don't make mistakes. You are destined to be with Skywise and yes, maybe you want him to love you before you let him know you are lifemates but, he won't be able to if you don't give him a chance. I've been watching you Kagome, you've withdrawn into yourself. You've given up o Skywise because he has taken a few lovemates. You have given up on him without even trying to fight for him."

Kagome looked away knowing what he said was true but she was sacred and confused. "I-it hurts to see him with them…if he is happier with the then I will deal with being alone…I'm used to it."

Cutter ran a hand through his blond hair. "Kagome look, I think you should give him a chance you've known him since birth and I think he has a right to know you're his lifemate. Even if you don't let down your barrier or whatever you're using to hide your soul name just let him know. It's the least you can do. He deserves a fighting chance…"

Kagome sighed, her shoulders slumping, she knew he was right but like her brother she was prideful, even so she knew her pride had to be swallow. "Fine…until then please keep this between us?" Cutter smiled and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Of course, now lets get you home, you're brother is worried sick about you. He's running around like a cub with his head in a sack."

Kagome nodded and let him lead her back towards the village. Knowing things were going to change she just hope they were for the better. She had to put all her faith in the Gods, even though it sacred her, and hope they weren't wrong.

Upon arriving back at the tribe she was engulfed by many as they hugged her and scolded her for her stunt. She took it all in stride as she was passed from one set of arms to another. She laughed as her brother gave her a stern glare and whapped her on her head with his bow, it was a gentle tap because he could never really hurt her, but it still stung a bit.

Once all the hype died out and the others returned to their daily chores she was free to wander around the village her mind replaying her conversation with Cutter in her head. She would tell Skywise she was his lifemate, she would give him a fighting chance if he wanted it. If not then so be it, she would keep her soul name to herself either way.

With practiced ease her feet lead her to Skywise's most frequent spot, a small clearing hidden in the few tress that surrounded their village and was not surprised to find him on his back gazing up at the sky. She tip toed her way over to him and plopped herself down next to him. "Hi." She smiled as he turned to look at her but quickly lost her smile when she took in his frown. "Are you okay?" She immediately regretted her words.

He sat up a fierce scowl on his face. "No, I am not. Here you are acting like nothing is wrong! How do you know my soul name? Huh?" Kagome blinked and backed away from him a bit, he was usual so easy going and it took a lot for him to get mad and when he got mad he got mad. So with her gaze lowered she shifted a bit. "I'm your lifemate…I've known since the change and have hidden my own soul name form you…" She hasped as he crouched in front of her a fierce glare on his face.

"So you don't want to be my lifemate is that it?" Kagome shook her head. "No! I care about you truly I do I just want you to love me for me not because you have to!" He huffed letting out a breath of hot air form his nostrils. He knew he was mad, pissed even but he had to reign it in. He was mad at her but he didn't want to hurt her. She, next to Cutter, was his closet pack mate. So with an angry groan he threw himself back on the grass and glare up at the sky.

"You should have told me." Kagome looked at him form and nodded. "Should have. I'm sorry."

"I had a right to know, Kagome." His voice was level.

"I'm sorry…" He continued ignoring her.

"We could already be happy Kagome with a liter just like Cutter…." She looked down at her hands which were clenched in the grass. "I know but I want it to be because you love me not because you have to…." She yelped as he appeared inches before her. "What makes you think I don't? I care for you Kagome I do and I know I'm not very good at showing it. I mean I have three lovemates, but it's because I care for you far to much to make you just a causal lovemate."

Kagome blinked. "You care for me?" Skywise nodded, sometimes Kagome was as dense as a pup. "I do Kagome, it's not love, not yet but I care deeply for you and I want you to know that. Even so I am mad at you for keeping all this a secret. Yes, Leetah told me about your powers but not about you being my lifemate."

Kagome mentally cursed Leetah. "Why did you go to her?" Skywise leaned back tossing an arm over his bent knee. "When you didn't come back your brother was worried sick he had us all looking for you. I found you and tired to wake you, you resisted and called me by my soul name. I left and sought out Leetah, while Cutter is our leader Leetah is mush much more knowledgeable about things like this. She told me Kagome. I am hurt that you would hide this from me."

Kagome looked down ashamed. "Yes, well I am hurt every time I see you with your lovemates. So I guess we're even."

Skywise shook his head. "No we're not I didn't know Kagome, I thought you were destined for someone so I made due with what was given to me. If I had known I would have done things much differently. Nonetheless what's done is done. All we can do is move forward and yes, it will take me a bit to get over the fact that you've been hiding this form me but I will. I want us to be together and if you want me to prove I love you before letting me know your soul name so be it."

Kagome gasped as he launched himself at her and settled on top of her. "I care for you Kagome I truly do and in no time I know I will come to love you, until then I won't let you out of my sight." Kagome smiled lightly as he leaned in closer. "What about your lovemates?"

He blinked. "Can I keep them?" He laughed as Kagome tossed him off of her and held up his hands in a sign of defeat. "I was kidding Kagome Kidding. I will let them know what is going on later. For now sit with me, we have a lot to talk about." Kagome huffed but settled down next to him and let him pull her to his side. Feeling more whole and happy then she had in a long time, maybe just maybe the God's knew what they were doing.

 


End file.
